Tales of Suspense Vol 1 99
(Iron Man) (Captain America) | Writer1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Johnny Craig | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Quotation = I see doubt in your eyes, ! But, it is uncalled for! Zemo truly lives! | Speaker = "Baron Zemo" (Franz Gruber) | StoryTitle1 = At the Mercy of the Maggia | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Lived Twice! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Iron Man is a prisoner aboard the Maggia's illegal casino/cruise ship out on international waters and is at the mercy of their assassin Whiplash. Although his armor damaged and his energy reserves almost empty, Iron Man uses the last of his power to knock out Whiplash, however the drain on his energy also causes him to pass out. Meanwhile on the mainland, Jasper Sitwell is searching for Tony Stark's cousin Morgan, who was responsible for removing Iron Man from the Stark Industries building. He receives a notice from Nick Fury telling him that Morgan is being escorted onto a private plane by some of the Maggia's hired guns. Rushing to the airport, Jasper manages to incapacitate the Maggia gunsels and save Morgan who tells Jasper what he had done. Back aboard the Maggia ship, Whiplash is about to destroy Iron Man when he is stopped by the Big M, who orders him to bring Iron Man into the science lab because Big M had deduced that Iron Man's last attack was that of a dieing man, and that the Maggia can benefit from unlocking the secret to Iron Man's armor. As they begin to try and open up Iron Man's armor with a powerful laser, Iron Man himself regains consciousness but is too weak to free himself. Suddenly, the ship is rocked by an explosion, as an AIM submarine has arrived to steal Iron Man's armor for themselves. The resulting attack causes the lower decks of the ship to fill with water. As the Maggia thugs and Big M escape, Iron Man now finds himself trapped to a magnetic table in a room slowly filling with water... This story is continued in Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1. | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Captain America has come to Wakanda to help the Black Panther to liberate his kingdom from invaders who are using a solar ray as a weapon, trapped in a pit they soon find the leader behind it all is apparently Baron Zemo, Cap's old enemy who has long since believed to be dead. Being pulled out of the pit and held at gun point. When Zemo orders them killed, Cap and Black Panther fight off the soldiers but then are knocked out by hypno missiles and taken back to Zemo's base. Elsewhere Agent 13 (posing as female spy Irma Kruhl) has been admitted to Zemo's secret lair. Inside, Zemo explains to Captain America and Black Panther that he plans to use his solar ray to destroy the United States, and that he is waiting on Irma Kruhl to arrive with the locations of the US nuclear missile bases before making his attack. Cap and the Panther attempt to stop Zemo again but they are beaten back once more. When Kruhl arrives, Zemo orders her to execute Captain America and Black Panther, leaving Agent-13 stuck with a decision: Does she blow her cover to save the man she loves, or does she kill him in order to save the world?... This story is continued in Captain America #100 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Zemo's base Items: * * * Zemo's Hypno-light missile Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the final issue of Tales of Suspense, at the time Marvel was phasing out a number of their older titles that used to be old science fiction, horror, and fantasy tales and renaming them to a title that matched the super-hero that took over the book following the resurgance in popularity in super-heroes in the 1960's. In the case of Tales of Suspense, the title was re-named to Captain America (but keeping the issue numbers) as for Iron Man, his story was continued in a special one-shot Iron Man and Sub-Mariner title, because at the time the following story was still only an 11 page story (which fit the Tales of Suspense format), it was teamed up with a Sub-Mariner story that suffered the same problem when Tales to Astonish was retitled to Incredible Hulk. Following this one shot, Iron Man and Sub-Mariner would be given their own full length titles. * This issue also features its final letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from George Ramsay, Ken Budka, and Bud Plant. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1968, March